


Kiss The Girl

by soffia_elspeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soffia_elspeth/pseuds/soffia_elspeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion knows that the only way to protect Sansa from Tywin Lannister is to bed her himself and the aftermath there of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction. I have been reading across a number of fandoms for years but after searching for Tyrion/Sansa fics and finding the results rather limited, I thought that I would try to add to the collection.  
> I would like to hear your thoughts.
> 
> As always, the characters belong to George R R Martin, I am just an obsessive fan who wanted more to read!

_ Tyrion _

He knew his father never made empty threats, so when Tywin Lannister had told his son that Sansa Stark must produce a Lannister heir, Tyrion knew that he was not the only man in the running for the job. If he maintained his aversion to forcing himself on his delicate wife, the task would be passed to Jaime and failing this, Tywin himself to impregnate the girl.

Although Tyrion knew he disgusted Sansa, surely for him to father the child would be the least traumatic for her in the long run. Yes, Jaime was probably the beautiful knight that she would have dreamt of marrying and producing beautiful, little children with but after years of taking Cersei into his bed, would he be capable of showing the tenderness and modesty that one as pure and naïve as Sansa would require? And the idea of Tywin with her was too much to stomach all together. He must therefore bed her himself.

 

Since their wedding night, Tyrion had stuck to his word and not touched Sansa but tonight as he closed the door to their marriage chamber, he took a deep breath, swallowed a goblet of wine to steady his nerves and called to Sansa who was changing behind the privacy screen. “Sansa may I beg a moment of your time?”, “Yes, my Lord…….Tyrion”. Tyrion patted the chaise he was sat on and Sansa joined him at a comfortable distance. He shuffled closer so he was within touching distance. She was dressed in a floor length, blue night dress. The pale colour of the clothing emphasized the beauty of her iridescent skin and the fire of her red locks, she looked beautiful to him. The fabric skimmed the curve of her womanly hips and caught at the point where her nipples grazed the dress. Any man would be lucky to take this girl into his bed.

“Sansa, my sweet lady, I feel that I again have to protect you from the tyranny of my wretched family. My lord father has made it all too clear, that by ones means or another, you are to carry a Lannister babe in your belly…..” He let these words hang, seeing the colour drain from her face, the small relaxation he could always detect in her movements and expressions as she was able to shut the door to the whispers and games of Kingslanding was now eradicated and replaced by her Court face of stone.

He reached over to take her long, pale fingers in his small, pudgy hand but she withdrew further from him, flinching at the mere suggestion of his touch. “Sansa, I know that I repulse you and the idea of birthing a malformed dwarf is horrific but I do not know that our children would be stunted like myself and I would offer you love and gentleness that I do not believe that my father and brother are capable of providing. My father means for you to be taken by one of us before this week closes and I fear that I am the only one able to treat you as the lady that you are. I promise to protect and love you, to provide for you and our children and above all else, to do everything in my power to save you from my family!”

As Sansa, got up from the seat, her posture was still formal and defensive but she walked over and laid on the bed, beginning to slip the straps of her nightdress down her arms and looked up at Tyrion with determination in her eyes, “My lord husband, please….”

_ Sansa _

She had known that she couldn’t continue her unconsummated marriage to Tyrion indefinitely. She had ran through numerous ways to try to deceive Cersei and Tywin and thought that with the help of her handmaiden Shae, she may be able to keep up the pretence for a few months longer. But as Tyrion had sat opposite her, she could hear the concern in his voice and as much as she wanted to hate him, she found it hard to see him with anything other than pity. She had begun to understand that the persecution she had been subjected to by Joffrey, Cersei and the rest of the court was something that Tyrion had been dealing with his whole life. She felt dread in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Tyrion climbing on top of her but she did trust him more than the alternatives. Jaime was beautiful and a knight, the real life representation of her childhood dream husband but he was the honourless King Slayer, father to Cersei’s bastard children and in her mind, just another cruel Lannister. And, just Tywin’s proximity filled Sansa with dread, she could not bear the idea of Tywin raping her, stripping her and painfully forcing his seed into her, how could she love his child?

Tyrion, she knew would respect her and protect her. Although his obsession for whores was notorious, she didn’t believe that he would be depraved with her. If she could just produce a male heir, then she would never need to sleep with him again. With this in mind, she slowly slid down the straps of her nightdress and called him to the bed, before the words caught, unsaid in her throat. But she told herself that she must continue, she could do this, she was strong, she was a Stark!

_ Tyrion _

Tyrion climbed the two steps that had been pushed up against the bed, to make it easier for him to get in and out. He felt ashamed of himself that he could already feel his cock twitching as he looked down at his child wife lying, waiting for him in their bed. He knew he would have no difficulty completing his task but he would have to keep reminding himself to be gentle as it was his wife’s first time. He wanted to make this a painless as possible for her, so he would have to please her but he didn’t know if she would trust him enough to relax and enjoy this.

Tyrion took Sansa’s hand in his and kissed it softly, then thinking that this may be easier for her if she could imagine some beautiful knight, he extinguished the lights. Sansa remained rigid as Tyrion moved up the bed to be closer to her head. “Please relax Sansa, I will try to make this as easy for you as possible”, he whispered into her ear. He followed this with a trail of gentle kisses, running from the top of her ear down the curve of her chin. She smelled ever so sweet to him, clean with an underlying scent of lemon and sugar. He took a small strand of her hair and ran it through his fingers, oh to see the copper strands running over his skin. He had imagined touching her beautiful hair each night that he had slept on the coach across from her. Tyrion kissed the tip of her elegant nose, before slowly dipping down to caress her soft lips with his. He was surprised to fell that she didn’t close her mouth to his but opened to allow him to slip his tongue in, feeling her sweet breath fill his mouth and taste her warm saliva tingle on his tongue. He would take this slow, though it took all his will to not pull up her nightdress and ravish her, he continued to lovingly kiss her.

 

_ Sansa _

He was so gentle. How could her body betray her like this, instead of tensing to his touch, she felt herself softening, she wanted the comfort of his gentle touches, she wanted him to love her, she didn’t need to pretend to herself that it was someone else, she wasn’t thinking about who this was, just giving herself over to the sensations her body was experiencing for the first time.

He had been kissing her for some minutes and running his hands through her hair. Only her mother and nursemaids had stroked her hair before, and it felt comforting and safe. When Tyrion shifted his position and kissed the base of her throat, running his tongue along first one prominent collarbone, then the other, Sansa became nervous again. She knew the basics for what a maid should expect on her wedding night but she didn’t know how a lady was expected to react and she had only been told of the pain when her maidenhead would be broken. But as Tyrion began to slide her straps down her arms, she felt the skin, goose pimple under his touch. “My lady?” he asked as he pulled the material over her breasts, down her stomach and needed her to lift in order to fully remove the garment. She was conscious of her body. Although the light from the torches had been removed, her eyes had become accustomed to the dim room and she could see Tyrion fully as she lay naked before him. But looking into his eyes, she only saw warmth and desire. Her eyes then wandered down to his breeches, she could clearly see his erection straining against the course cotton. Something felt different, although not confident, she felt a sense of power to know that her body was so enticing to him. She leant towards him, to try to show him, she wanted him to continue.

_ Tyrion _

Could this beautiful angel really be encouraging him? Surely that was too much for a man such as him to hope for? As she lay naked before him on the bed, he saw her glance down at his engorged cock, he throbbed at the sight of her womanly body. He looked from her shy face down to her small breasts, tipped with rosy nipples, so soft that he just wanted to knead the flesh. His eyes followed her skin over her smooth, flat tummy and round hips, down to the auburn curls that hid her sex from him. He wanted her so badly and couldn’t help but feel lucky that he was her husband. Tyrion removed his shirt and moved back to her side. He gave her another kiss whilst moving his hand up to touch her breast. She was hot to his touch and as he moved his thumb up to graze the surface of her nipple, he felt it harden beneath his touch, sending another twitch to his expectant cock. He lowered his head to enclose her other nipple in his mouth and softly sucked on the taut nub. Sansa lowered herself on the pillows, closed her eyes and bit lightly on her lower lip. She wasn’t sure what to do with her hands, so occupied them by clinging to the covers beneath her.

Tyrion looked up at Sansa’s face, fearing what she was feeling, but at the loss of contact so looked down disappointedly. Tyrion replaced his lips, lower, spreading kisses over her ribs and down to her belly button. The quick, flick of his tongue against her belly button made her wriggle underneath him. He moved his lips over the sensitive skin to the top of each thigh. Slowly, as not to alarm her, he gently touched the thick curls, drawing small shapes in the covering of hair. Tyrion could smell her arousal and as he kissed her legs, he hoped the musky, sweet smell would make his intrusion more comfortable for her, but before that he determined to pleasure her to climax.

Tyrion twisted his thumb down her curls, and began to slowly circle Sansa delicate clit. She let out a small mew and he couldn’t help smiling against her thigh in satisfaction. He crawled from her side to between her legs and lowered his mouth to her mound. He sucked in her clit, running his tongue over the soft nub and drew his hand down, to trace sensitively across her wet lips. Whilst encouraging her thighs wider apart, Tyrion fumbled to find her opening and ever so gently dipped his middle finger into her wet folds. She was so tight, there was resistance around his finger. Pushing slightly deeper, he moved his finger within her, attempting to make it easier for her when his cock would push into her, forcing through her maidenhead. Tyrion could feel Sansa’s muscles begin to tighten, as her moans became more regular, he slipped his second finger into her and held down on her stomach with his other hand as she bulked against the discomfort. He snaked his tongue lower to taste her sweet juices before continuing his assault on her clit. Sansa was clenching more against his fingers as he kept sliding his fingers in and out of her wet pussy.

_ Sansa _

As she squeezed relentlessly against Tyrion’s fingers, Sansa let out a low moan as a tingling sensation started in her toes and sent waves of pleasure out from where Tyrion had been sucking. The feeling seemed to release all her pressure and she lay, hips and legs bucking from the smaller after waves of her orgasm, sweating and breathing heavily against the pillow, shocked by the power of her climax.

Before she realised that he had even moved, Tyrion was standing at the end of the bed, removing his breeches. As the laces were untied, she saw his cock bounce out from its restraints, protruding from the mass of golden ringlets around. She was surprised by how red and swollen it looked, but only had a moment to look before he was knelt between her legs. He had one hand round his cock, guiding it into her entrance and one, steadying himself on her hip. “Please relax Sansa, this will hurt but I will be as gentle as I can”. She then felt a deep, ache as Tyrion slowly pushed his cock inside her, she took several deep breathes whilst he stayed still, her walls stretching around his girth. She felt him sliding out of her and in the next second a lightning, white pain as he pushed fully into her, tearing her maidenhead. “It will be easier now” he groaned down at her. She could see the effort he was making to control himself, the beads of sweat were rolling down his temples, his hands on her hips were trembling and clammy.

 

_ Tyrion _

She felt so good! Even as experienced as Tyrion was, it was taking all of his self-control to keep from falling over the cliff. Her warm, wet pussy gripped tightly around his cock. He wanted to grab her hips tightly and ram into her again and again but he cared too much for her to do that. So he slowly pumped into her, reassuring her as she looked up at him with a strained look of discomfort in her face, she was so brave, and he really did admire her strength. Tyrion felt the muscles in his stomach tightening and his thrusts became less controlled, his balls constricting, as he pushed as deep as he could into her tight pussy and felt his hot seed spill into her. He jerked his body into her a couple of times as the last of his cum seeped from his softening cock and slowly pulled himself out of her. He crawled up the bed, to be level with her and kissed her gently on the forehead. He was pleased, when she lifted her head and kissed his lips before rolling over on the bed.

 


	2. Chatper 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I originally hadn't intended to continue this story beyond a one chapter fluff piece but I now want to see where this will go......If you like the second chapter, please let me know, or if you would like to see the story head in a specific direction, just let me know. Thanks for reading and leaving kudos! I really appreciate it all!

Sansa

Sansa awoke later than normal the next morning. She could tell by the noise from outside the room that the servants were well into their morning routines already. She wondered if her handmaid had already been in to check on her.   
As she became fully aware of her surroundings, the dull ache and sticky feel between her legs brought back the memory of last night’s liaison and she instinctively looked around for her husband. Tyrion was sat at the desk reading a book he had bought back to their room earlier that week. However, when he instantly turned on hearing the rustle of the sheets as she made to move, Sansa realised that his reading was just a pretence and he had no interest in the book in his hands.  
Sansa gave him a shy smile as she grabbed the bed sheet to wrap around her body as she made her way to the privacy screen. She knew it was silly to cover her body before Tyrion following their intimacy last night but she thought it improper to parade around naked in front of him in the light of day. The blue nightgown she had been wearing last night was now folded on the stool with her hairbrush placed on top so she could only assume that one of her handmaids had been in whilst she lay sleeping naked next to Tyrion. The thought embarrassed her, she didn’t want to become the source of more gossip around the castle and especially about such a private matter.  
Once dressed in her nightdress, she stepped out from the privacy screen and looked back in the direction of the bed. The bed looked disordered but from here she could not see the proof that she sought. She moved the thick blanket and was able to discern the small red mark on the sheet that she needed. She fully removed the blanket to make it easier for her handmaids to find, hoping this would secure her safety from Tywin.

Tyrion  
Tyrion looked at her quizzically as she moved in the bed but thankfully, she smiled at him as she covered her body and proceeded to the dressing area. He decided to continue his charade of reading until she desired his conversation although he didn’t take his eyes of her once her back was turned, peering over the top of the pages. She had wrapped the sheet around her chest tightly, allowing Tyrion to see her bosom pressing tightly against the cotton. The material skimmed over her hips and he pictured how he had run his hands over her last night. He was remembering the softness of her skin, the sweet smell that surrounded her hair and her whole body. All of her body, except for the area he had muzzled his mouth into. The strong, womanly smell that had leaked from her as he had pressed his lips to the sensitive skin at the top of her long thighs. He had hoped at that moment that she would forget herself and wrap her long limbs around his head, pulling him nearer to her womanhood, forcing him to bury his face in her red curls…….  
Only a moment later, Sansa stepped out in the forget-me-not nightdress she had been wearing yesterday, braking his train of thought. Her auburn curls were tumbling down to the gentle curve of her bum, her pale toes peeping out from the hem. He watched her as she crept to the bed, trying to distinguish what was causing the frown across her beautiful brow. He placed the book on the desk and moved to approach her as she flung back the blanket and began to examine the sheet.   
It was only when she had finished rearranging the bed that she realised he was next to her. “Good morning Sansa”, he took her hand in his and gently pecked the back of the skin affectionately. “How are you feeling on this bright morning?”, “I am well my Lord, thank you for your kindness. And how are today?” she answered rather formally. “I am fine Sansa….. So, now that the formalities that courtesy dictates have been disposed of……may I ask what in Seven Hells you are doing to the bed?” Sansa blushed at the question and Tyrion realised that he should still be trying to be sensitive to Sansa’s feelings as this was all so new to her. She dropped her head and replied, “I am making it easier for my handmaids to find the evidence of my ….maiden blood so they can bear witness to Lord Tywin that we have…… completed his requirements and that he does not need to …..send an alternative”. Tyrion smiled and placed a hand on each side of her jaw, he indicated for her to lean towards him. “Very wise, my lady” and gently kissed her on the forehead to reassure her. She raised her head and looked at him from beneath her eyelashes and returned his smile.  
Sansa  
“I will advise one of your handmaids that you are ready for them to come in now. I am to spend the day in the libraries but as I believe you have a lunch appointment with Lady Margaery, I am sure I will not be missed”. He kissed her hand again and promptly left, closing the door behind him.  
Sansa sat on her stool, awaiting one of the handmaids that she was sure the Queen had employed to spy on her. As she picked up the brush to run through her hair, she looked in the vanity mirror before her. She wondered if people could tell by looking at her that she had consummated her marriage, she couldn’t decide if she felt any differently or not. She had thought that this would make her feel like a woman but she was still scared that Tywin Lannister would come to bed her, that Joffrey would force himself on her to continue his abuse and as she placed a hand on her stomach, a small part of her also feared that last night could result in pregnancy.   
Whilst she was still deep in thought, the door was tapped slightly and one of her handmaidens entered. She wished she still had Shae in her service, she wanted someone that she liked around her this morning to talk with but at least this way the sheets were guaranteed to end up in the hands of her new sister or father.   
“Good Morning Lady Sansa”, she greeted as normal before crossing to make the bed as was the standard custom of her duties. Sansa watched as the girl saw the stain on the sheets, she squeaked before grabbing up the sheets, turning to smirk at Sansa and rushing from the room. Relief washed over her, followed by embarrassment as she imagined the conversations that would ensue about her. She pushed that to the back of her mind and picked up her embroidery as she waited for a maid to return to prepare her for her luncheon with Margaery. 

Tyrion

Cersei approached Tyrion with a sneer of a smile on her face so he assumed she must have heard the news.  
“Awww baby brother, I hear that you have finally managed to bury that little maggot of yours into the little dove? Tell me, did she scream as you tore into her or did you find that your tiny imp cock failed to satisfy even her?”  
“Oh, sweet sister, I will not be regaling you with the intimacies of my married life. If rumours are to be believed, your life has enough depravity in it without the tales of my perversities!”  
Cersei gave Tyrion a glare before walking off, failing to get a rise out of him had defused her interest in taunting him and the insinuations were not a train of conversation she wished to pursue. He was sure however, that she would try again with the softer target in the affair.  
When Tyrion was sure that Cersei was gone, he continued his walk to the Hand of the Tower. Why wait for his father to come to him, he would simply go and tell him that he had finally bedded Sansa and would continue to do so until she quickened. He rapped on the wooden door of Tywin’s rooms and preceded to push it open as he heard the deep “Proceed”, commanded by his father.  
“Tyrion, to what do I owe this visit?”  
“As I am sure you are by now aware Father, last night I took my wife into our wedding bed. I will continue until I have got her with child and fathered a Lannister heir. I have come to ensure that as this has now been accomplished, neither yourself, Jaime or Joffrey will be paying any visits to my wife in his bed chambers.”  
“Of course Tyrion. Providing the Stark girl is with child within the year, there will be no need to take further action in the matter”. This deflated Tyrion somewhat but would at least ensure Sansa a small respite from worry. “If there is nothing else, you are free to leave”.  
“As you wish father”. And with that, Tyrion turned to the door, following his much trodden path back to the vast, airy libraries of Kings Landing.

Sansa  
Sansa was sat with Margaery and the other young ladies in the beautiful gardens eating cakes in the sunshine. Conversation had followed its normal flow as the sun was high in the midday sky. It wasn’t until herself and Margaery went for a walk in the shady paths and they were alone that conversation turned to the previous night.  
“So, my dear Sansa, tell me about last night, the castle is awash with the news. Did Tyrion live up to his reputation? Was he able to satisfy you?”  
Sansa blushed but did a deep sign before continuing. She had known that she would have to discuss this and had actually wanted to talk about it to Margaery, she didn’t know if what Tyrion had done to her was normal or if the tingling that started in her toes and quickly sent shock waves through her body was normal. “I do not know what to tell you. I have no reference point to use but I was very surprised that my husband’s stature do not cause us problems”.  
Margaery squealed with glee at getting this morsel of information and was determined to get the full story from Sansa. She hooked her arm in Sansa’s and walked on at a steady pace, averting her eyes as not to cause Sansa any more discomfort. “And how was the stature of…..the rest of him? Was he in proportion to the rest of his body or average size?”  
“Are you sure this is proper for Ladies to discuss”.   
“Of course my sweet girl, all the ladies discuss these things. They have only refrained their conversations in your presence as they know of your innocence. So, tell me, was he attentive to your needs?”  
“He……” Sansa hesitated, flushing red across the top of her chest and across her cheeks again, her breasts heaving at the top of her dress as she became self-conscious. “He kissed me”. “Where?”. “…….Everywhere, he was very gentle and I completely forgot that he was a dwarf and about his scarred face and that I don’t love him. He made my body tingle and then I felt like……like, a wave was crashing out from me.”  
“Then his repute is well deserved it would seem. You lucky girl! So few men are able to understand how a woman’s body works and how delicate we are to pleasure. And how was it when he put his manhood inside of you?”  
Sansa looked over her shoulders quickly to check that no one had heard but to her great relief the tightly enclosed shrub pathways were clear in both directions. Margaery patted her hand encouragingly. “It was painful. I hadn’t any idea it would be like that and I am still sore this day but Tyrion was not rough and he was saying sweet things to me the whole time. He seemed nervous…he was shaking at the end and he was sweating. Do you think I pleased him as a wife should?”  
“Yes, Sansa, I am quite sure that Tyrion was more than happy with you. After all, you are the most beautiful girl in Kings Landing and you are his wife. Every man in Westeros should be jealous of him!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts on the developing relationship between these two. I am always glad to hear any suggestions. Thanks!

_ Tyrion _

__

_They ate in their room that night. On Sansa’s return, she seemed more comfortable around Tyrion than she had been that morning and on finding him again at the desk, she knelt down beside him, her skirts billowing around her and asked that they supped in their chambers as she didn’t want to face Joffrey and any taunting he may unleash on them. Tyrion gladly noted her concern for not only her own embarrassment but his discomfort also and happily agreed._

_Their conversation was comfortable and easy as they ate their evening meal. After the desserts had been finished and they had shared a flagon of good Dornish wine, the plates were cleared and the servants dismissed for the evening. The pair settled into their normal evening routine, Tyrion at his desk reading and Sansa seated on her stool sewing. The sun was beginning to set and with the candles lit in preparation, the room was cast with a mix of warming colours and quivering shadows._

_Tyrion kept looking up at his beautiful, young wife. She really was special and intelligent and had the prettiest laugh when he cracked jokes when they were alone in their rooms and any number of other things that made him feel beyond lucky. He wanted ever so much to have her in his arms again, even if he did nothing more than hold her all night. Her hair was her most stunning feature, he decided. The only other woman he had seen in all Westeros with hair as beautiful was her mother. He had known a lot of whores with dyed red hair but none that shone like Sansa’s or had the entrancing matching colour at the apex of their thighs. As much as he wanted the gratification of his own desires, he knew also, that he needed to sleep with Sansa again to increase their chances of conceiving._

_Tyrion replaced the book he had been reading back on the desk with a thump, sending a small dust scattering smelling of musk out onto the wooden top. He jumped down from his chair and crossed to the area that Sansa was seated in. The last of the days light was shining directly onto her head making her hair shine with more shades of red than he knew existed. Tyrion decided to broach the subject in as subtle way as he could manage, “Sansa, may I ask you a personal question?”_

_“My lord husband, as your wife you are at liberty to ask me anything you wish.”_

_Tyrion considered the most delicate way of asking the next question without harming his child-brides sensitivities, “Sansa, I have told you before that you do not need to speak to me in such a formal way. I am Tyrion and you are Sansa, we are man and wife by the choosing of others but I want you to trust that I will protect and care for you and all I ask of you in return is your honesty and eventually, trust”, “As I feel that luck is on neither of our sides, if our miserable lives are anything to go by, I cannot imagine that you will be with child from one night spent with me. I, therefore, think it would be advisable to continue our bedroom activities until you are certain that you carry my child. My monster of a father has given me one year to complete this task, before he intervenes with alternative options.”_

_Sansa dropped her head, her shoulder slumping slightly as the deadline issued by Tywin was revealed to her. Tyrion chose to quickly continue before Sansa could fall further into sadness._

_“Hence, I need to ask you how you are feeling after last night. Are you very sore or do you think that we could try again tonight? And, please be honest with me, I will neither scold nor humiliate you for any answer that give me.”_

_ Sansa _

_Sansa was embarrassed at being asked such a direct question but resolved to answer honestly as her husband had requested. She rolled each hand into the sides of her dress, nervously twiddling the material as she raised her eyes to Tyrion’s and said. “I am still slightly tender from last night, however I do not believe that it is enough to stop us from being intimate again tonight…….just…..please be gentle with me.”_

_Tyrion smiled and bent on one knee, taking Sansa’s hand in his, kissing it ever so softly he said “That I can manage my Lady”._

_Standing again, Tyrion kept hold of her hand and led her towards the bed. Sansa began to undress before Tyrion asked if he may have the honour. The humiliation she had felt on her wedding day returned to her in brilliant clarity, thinking that she would have to kneel in order for her husband to undress her as she had done in order for him to lay his family cloak over her shoulders. But Tyrion stopped her as she was beginning to descend. He instead climbed the wooden steps he had positioned next to the bed, bringing himself level with Sansa’s shoulders, relief washed over her, she wanted to feel like any other wife and didn’t want to have to make special allowances for her groom._

_Her thinking was cut short as she felt delicate fingers running down her slender neck and back up, negotiating the curve of the pink skin of her ears. She couldn’t deny that Tyrion’s touch was delightful, it made her skin tingle beneath his skilful hands. Her hair was still tied in the intricate style of Kings Landing with one braid running over her shoulder, either side of her head, leaving her neck fully exposed to Tyrion’s caress. Ever so slowly, he began to run his hands down her willowy arms and settled on her waist in order to reach round and remove the thick leather belt that was tied around her middle. Taking this as her cue, Sansa worked on the remaining ties holding the front of her dress together. Once the front of her dress was fully open, Tyrion slipped it from her shoulders, the dress falling heavily to pool around her feet, leaving her in just the thin linen of her underclothes. Sansa, realising that her husband would be unable to reach over her head to lift the shift off, grabbed the material on each side and eased the garment over her head. She proceeded to remove her briefs so that now, keeping her back to Tyrion, she was fully naked._

_ Tyrion _

_“You are beautiful my Lady”. Tyrion breathed against her neck as he kissed along her shoulder blades. “Sansa, if you lie on your front on the bed, we will try something that should make things more comfortable for you”. Sansa looked at him curiously but did as he said. He then continued his careful, exploration of her skin. He ran his fingers down her spine, making her quiver under his touch, whilst his mouth pressed butterfly kisses into her shoulder blade. He could just make out the shaping of every delicate rib and one by one, ran his tongue along each. Shifting slightly, he lowered his lips to the flesh above her bum and gently sucked the flesh, leaving a moist pick mark. Sansa wiggled at this, which only encouraged him further. Moving to the very end of the bed and causing Sansa to look at him over her shoulder for the first time, Tyrion touched his fingers lightly to her toes. On running his tongue, along her insole, Sansa let out a high squeal and made to tug away, Tyrion held his grasp around her ankle, “My apologies, I did not know you would be so sensitive in that area” he said with a wry smile on his face and moved his attention to her ankle. Taking her other ankle in hand, he pulled her legs apart to accommodate his kneeling in-between. Sansa quickly buried her head back into the covers at the embarrassment of being exposed in this way. Tyrion treasured her innocence, it had been an exceedingly long time since he had known a woman to feel discomfort at her own body. Tyrion ran each of his hands up Sansa’s legs and getting to her knees pushed her legs further apart. He now had a clear view of her pussy, the pink of her lips, surrounded by the red of her curls. Kissing his way up her thigh, he slowly moved his hand up her other leg, to the curve of her bum. Gently kneading the soft flesh there, he moved his fingers lower to slide over her lips. As his fingers continued their soft path along her folds, he moved his mouth to her bum and took tiny nips of the flesh. Sansa squirmed on his hand, as he began to feel her arousal wetting his fingers. His cock was straining desperately against his breeches, he felt like he would explode if he didn’t get some contact soon. After tugging lightly on her lower lips and rolling the flesh between finger and thumb, Tyrion pushed his hand further beneath Sansa to find her hardened clit, squeezing the nub between his two fingers. He loved that Sansa’s body was so responsive to his ministrations, it made his cock push even harder for release._

_ Sansa _

_Forgetting herself, she moaned as Tyrion’s finger rolled either side of her clit, instantly admonishing herself, she bit down hard on her bottom lip to prevent any further noise escaping. But as Tyrion continued biting her behind and enclosing her clit, she unconsciously pushed down harder on his hand causing Tyrion to let out a satisfied snigger over her shoulder but she could already feel the same sensation she had felt yesterday building and couldn’t care. Sansa rocked her hips ever so slightly, back and forth, increasing the friction on her sensitive bud. With a loud wail, a sudden fever raced along her skin as her orgasm burst, jerking her hips away from Tyrion’s contact, pin pricks cascaded throughout her body. Slumped against Tyrion’s hand, she felt him place one last kiss against her bottom before withdrawing his hand. Turning to look over her shoulder with dazed eyes, she saw Tyrion standing, quickly undressing._

_She felt him push her legs back together, “This way, I will not push too far into you and it should be easier whilst you are still sore”._

_He stepped one leg over Sansa and placing one hand on her hip to steady himself, lowered until she could feel his eager erection pressing against the curve between her bum and thighs. His fingers pressed between her legs, spreading her folds and he smoothly pushed his manhood into her. She felt the similar filling feeling but with less aching this time. She heard Tyrion moan as he pulled out and pressed back into her again. His legs straddling her, now that he had a rhythm he had a good hold on each of her hips and his breathing was becoming louder and more rapid. He was saying her name, she could hear him moaning “Sansa” over and over as he pushed into her, gaining speed and tightening his grip._

_ Tyrion _

_Tyrion was very quickly losing control. Her warmth was gripping tightly around his engorged cock and when he withdrew from her, he could feel her hot excitement as his cock slipped along her slick folds before burying himself back into her again. It was all too much for Tyrion and he deeply thrust into her, letting out a low growl, he felt his spunk erupt violently from his raw cock. He bucked against her again with another moan and holding himself up to his hilt inside her, felt his remaining cum pumping into her tight pussy. Tyrion’s breathing slowed and he eased himself out of her sticky slit, his cock leaving a moist trail along her bum and thigh._

_Falling to her side, Tyrion kissed her, “I hope that I didn’t cause you too much discomfort, I lost my self-control at the end and I apologise for that”._

_Sansa rolled onto her side to face him, “You did exactly as you said you would”, kissing his scarred nose. She had a tender look on her face and his heart swelled at the affection. He wasn’t expecting to find himself thinking so fondly of his little wife but she was quickly starting to dominate his waking thoughts. Laying on his back, his hands behind his head, with a satisfied smile on his lips, Sansa laced her fingers into his golden spattering of chest hair and settled her hand over his still racing heart._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deeper look into both Sansa and Tyrion's feelings towards each other. 
> 
> **Followed by a scene with Joffrey that I didn't want to write but felt like the story had to have to continue. Warnings of non-consensual**

Tyrion

Tyrion slowly awoke to a tickling sensation across his face. As he peeled open his sleep crusted eyes, he found himself beneath a curtain of thick hair. Smiling to himself, he gently parted the tresses, looking over to see his naked wife lying on her front, her head buried in the thick pillows, her elfin features inches from his face. Removing himself completely from her canopy of curls, Tyrion leaned back, savoring the opportunity to drink in Sansa’s beauty. He looked down at her fluttering eyelids, the intricate map of blue veins running below their surface, the curve of her fair eyelashes quivering and found himself wondering what she was dreaming about.

In the last few days, Tyrion had unconsciously been allowing himself to realize his deepest longings for happiness and love. The years that he had spent drinking and whoring had helped mask the emptiness he felt within him. The endless women had filled his hours with their opulent bodies and divine pleasures but when he left, he drowned himself in copious amounts of wine, dulling his senses and numbing him to the cruel jibes and laughter. The emotions he had buried when he had had to let go of Tysha…..oh! He had forgotten the pain to think of her name! And now to gaze upon the resting face of his wife, he could feel his sentiments overflowing with want to protect Sansa, to consume, to nurture and surround her with all his being. Tyrion was surprised at how easily he had come to adore Sansa. He would have to disguise this, else it could be too readily used against them…..but for now and in their solitude, he would enjoy her and love her.

Tyrion moved to lie behind Sansa, wrapping his arm over her slender body and nuzzling his face into her hair, he closed his eyes. Breathing her feminine scent in deeply, he tried to imagine a secure future for them both, away from Kings Landing, somewhere where he thought he had a good chance of making Sansa truly happy.

Moments later, their chamber door was thrown open and Jaime came barreling in. Tyrion looked up in time to see the initial surprise sweep across his brother’s face, before he quickly corrected to a smirk. Although, the news of the consummation of the Lannister marriage had spread through the castle like Wildfire, people obviously didn’t think that there was much intimacy between the pair. Leaning over to see that Sansa was still asleep, Tyrion pulled himself into a sitting position against the pillows and beamed back at his brother. He had been thrilled at Jaime’s return to Kings Landing. Jaime had been his one comfort in life and his only true friend.

Jaime hopped onto the sofa chair and kicked his legs up over the arm. “Well, little brother, how is the bliss of married life? Things seem to have “progressed” significantly here!” cocking his head towards Sansa.

Tyrion couldn’t help feeling smug about the beautiful woman lying naked next to him, not a whore he had paid but his wife who he had pleasured and satisfied until they fell asleep together in their nuptial bed.

“Yes brother, I am very happy with the turn of events”

Jaime lounged from the armchair and took a couple of steps closer to the bed and wandered his eyes over Sansa’s body. Her arms were raised above her head, her willowy hands resting on the deep pillow. The expanse of her back and her tiny waist were illuminated in the morning sun seeping through the windows and the gentle curve of her bum was just visible above the line of the thin linen bed sheet, covering her legs and her more intimate areas.

“My new sister really is rather stunning. Has she foregone the false modesties whilst in the bed chamber or does she maintain the innocent maid role?”

“This is not a conversation I will be having with Sansa sleeping next to me, I am more respectful of her feelings than to discuss these things in her presence, it is only bound to embarrass her”.

“Fine, fine! You can just tell me on the walk to father’s chambers. He has summoned the two of us to attend him there with utmost haste”

Tyrion jumped from the bed, careless of his nudity and strolled casually over to where he had thrown his breeches yesterday. Pulling the fabric over his thick legs and over his hips, Tyrion was dispirited that he hadn’t had the chance to enjoy Sansa’s body before leaving. Along with his increased emotions, his attraction and sexual appetite for her was huge. He gazed back at his wife before pulling his tunic over his head, slipping on his boots and heading out the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Jaime continued his previous line of conversation, teasingly pressing Tyrion for details.

“So, how in Seven Hells did you convince the Stark girl to open her legs to you after all this time?”

“Need I remind you that she is that Lannister girl now and my wife? And secondly, you have seen my charm at work, how could she resist?” adding with a wink.

“This is true” Jaime cuffed his brother on the shoulder, “but she seems to be wound up so tight and to see her sprawled there in all her glory, I must say I was very surprised. Have you found her “willing” in your administrations?”

“She was nervous the first time but my superior skills as a lover soon meant she was able to relax, she is certainly more responsive than I had anticipated”

Jaime laughed, they continued their walk in merriment as naturally happened when they were together. Tyrion trusted Jaime more than anyone else in the world but his protectiveness towards Sansa held him back from revealing his true feelings for her instead choosing to cover them with a cocky demeanor but Jaime knowing all too well how deeply touched Tyrion could be by woman and already suspected there was more than the manly display his younger brother was exhibiting.

 

Sansa

Sansa had dismissed her handmaiden after she had helped her into her heavy lavender gowns and dressed her intricately styled hair. She missed Shae, since she had returned home. She couldn’t trust her new servants, she suspected that they were employed by either the Queen or Lord Tywin. Sansa realized at that moment, that the only time she slightly relaxed was when her and Tyrion were alone in their chambers, forgetting the outside world altogether.

As she had laid back in her steaming bath this morning, the lemon scented oils clinging luxuriously to her skin, her mind had drifted to Tyrion and their coupling last night. As much as she hated to admit it, she enjoyed how he made her body feel. Having never previously had more intimate contact than a peck on the lips from Joffrey (egh, the mere thought of it made her skin crawl), she could now feel her sexuality awakening with Tyrion’s expert touch. Her cheeks coloured at the memory but a small tingling had begun to prickle in her core at the thought of his touch on her again. She quickly pushed the thought to the back of her mind, suddenly feeling like a traitor to her family, to be bedding one of their persecutors. So much of her time was spent in conflict over Tyrion, she felt ever confused by her feelings towards him.

She had decided to take a walk in the gardens with the aim to finding Margaery as a distraction to all her other struggle. Sansa had come to appreciate the solace of her female companionship. She had been missing the presence of the feminine figures she had been surrounded by prior to her move to Kings Landing. She wouldn’t let herself think about her mother or Arya or Septor Mordane individually though, every time she felt them slipping into her thoughts, she shut the thought down, not allowing herself to feel the raw pain at the separation and fear. And although her feelings were growing for Tyrion, he couldn’t give her what she needed. She still didn’t fully trust him and was scared of his family. Sansa didn’t want to feel the way she did about Tyrion, she wanted to blame him for his families’ tyranny and her distance from her family. She wanted to be cold and unforgiving towards him but he was always so kind to her and gentle with her and the way he had made her body feel, had surprised her and left her not knowing how to feel. Hoping that Margaery could help with this, she closed the door behind and stepped out into the cool stone corridor.

Sansa had barely taken a step when to her utter dread, Joffrey and Ser Meryn turned the corner. Sansa tried to quickly get back into her room but Joffrey yelled for her to halt. The sneer smeared across his face growing as his looked around to find the three of them alone.

“Awww Aunt, I was hoping to run into you”.

Joffrey siddled close to her, Ser Meryn a few steps behind.

“Rumor has it, that my uncle has finally broken you in for me. I do so hope he has taught you well”.

Joffrey took a step towards her, there were now only inches between their bodies. Taking both her arms roughly in his hands, Joffrey kissed her hard on the mouth, forcing her head coarsely against the stone wall. Without thinking, Sansa bit down hard on Joffrey’s bottom lip and turned to run. Before she had even fully turned, she felt a heavy force against the back of her legs that crumbled her to the floor. Sansa yelped and turned over to see Ser Meryn scowling down her, sword in hand.

“You Bitch!” Joffrey spat. “Pick her up and hold her still”.

Ser Meryn hefted her up to a standing position, grabbing her wrists behind her back, she was rendered completely immobile. Sansa didn’t see it coming as Joffrey swung his hand at her face, the knuckles colliding with bruising force against her cheek bone.

“If you do that again, I will have Ser Meryn beat you bloody and I will display naked to the court as warning to those who don’t do as I command”

Panic struck Sansa, she didn’t know what to do, surely there was nothing that she could say that was going to get her out of this, she could scream but with Joffrey being the cause, would anyone really intervene? Tears began to sting her eyes and she forced her body rigid as Joffrey’s hand roamed up the side of her dress. The way that Ser Meryn had her arms behind her back was forcing her chest forward, Joffrey’s eyes alighting as his hand reached to the neckline of the purple fabric.

“Your grace….please!” Sansa begged. But the look in Joffrey’s eyes only told her that her pleading increased his pleasure. Sansa tried to block out his touch, she would not let herself feel as his small cold fingers ran across the top of her breasts or the tugging as he tried to expose more skin. At this moment, she thought of Lady, as she had been at Kings Landing, beautiful and loyal, her strength and stealth, her warmth. She was thinking of her soft grey and white mane as Joffrey bit her breast, she wouldn’t cry out, she wouldn’t let him have the satisfaction, she would not think about him at all!

Joffrey stepped back, annoyed by Sansa’s lack of response.

“Are you this cold and frigid when my uncle touches you? Perhaps we need to see more of you, maybe that will liven you up”

Joffrey took a small dagger from the belt around his waist. As he held the blade towards her, Sansa stared blankly through him, seeing only the grey wall behind him. He stabbed the dagger into the thick material of Sansa’s bodice, nicking the pale skin beneath, she still wouldn’t respond. With a loud tearing noise, Joffrey greedily ripped the fabric open. As the top, hung in two pieces, exposing her to her waist, Joffrey sniggered, pulling the remaining material from her completely. He ran his finger along the trail of blood left from his cut between her small breasts and licked it from his finger.

“You will bleed more for me before I am finished with you”

He took each of her nipples between his fingers and pinched down, leaving them puckered and sore. Taking Sansa’s hand in his, he placed it over his erection, sliding her up and down his length. Leaning in, he whispered, “I will pump this into you. Would you like that, Traitor Slut? I bet you would. I will keep pummeling you until I am satisfied and I will come back every day as soon as my uncle leaves until I tire of you”

Joffrey pulled her from Ser Meryn’s grasp, forcing her against the wall. Tugging up the bottom of her skirts, Ser Meryn watching on, his sword held at arm’s length as threat. Sansa, stared at the ceiling, her tears had dried, she only felt the cold. Joffrey spat into his hand, pushing his fist into her underwear, callously groping to find her entrance.

The deep laugh from along the alley awoke Sansa from her stupor. Her eyes brightened as Tyrion and Jaime came into view around the corner, Joffrey’s stance stiffened.

 

Tyrion

 

“Sansa!” Tyrion shouted out, ice gripping his heart as he saw his wife pinned against the wall, threatened, beaten and humiliated. He ran towards her. His legs always pained him when he ran but he never felt them, so keen was his need to be by Sansa’s side.

Jaime drew his sword, “What the hell do you think you are doing?” her roared. Ser Meryn turned his sword on Jaime and Joffrey released his grip on Sansa. In two long strides, Jaime knocked Joffrey to the floor and charged at Ser Meryn. As Tyrion vaguely heard the clash of sword against sword and the grunts of exertion before him, he bent to grab the remains of Sansa’s apparel and looked up to see his young wife shivering, her eyes were downcast, her goose bumped arms wrapped protectively against her chest.

Jaime had knocked Ser Meryn out by jarring the hilt of his blade into the side of his head as Ser Meryn swerved to lunge for another attack. He now turned his attention to Joffrey.

Sansa sank to the floor at Tyrion’s side, attempting to cover her modesty with the scraps of material. Tyrion wrapped his arms around her protectively. Never had he felt so enraged, he wanted to carry her away in his arms, ride off, never to return to these wretched people but all he could do was hold her.

“Don’t you dare help her” Joffrey sniveled from his fallen position, wiping the dirt from the floor off the side of his face.

“She is my wife!” Tyrion shouted back.

“I am the king and I will do with her as I wish!”

Picking the boy up easily by the nape of his tunic, Jaime thrust him down the walkway.

“Get out of here before I do to you what I did to your pathetic manservant”.

Joffrey looked to retort but cowered away down the hall. Jaime turned his gaze to the cursed couple crumpled on the floor.Looking to Tyrion for permission, he made to lift Sansa. Tyrion simply nodded. Jaime scooped Sansa gently up into his arms, carrying her towards the bed chambers. She didn’t acknowledge him in anyway. When he had settled her onto the bed, he turned to Tyrion.

“Tyrion, if you two are to continue to live here, you are going to need to have someone guarding her 24 hours a day. Joffrey will not give up easily and his determination to get to her will only have been increased after today.”

Tyrion looked hopelessly up into Jaime’s face “What am I to do?”

“Go speak to father, tell him what has been going on and tell him that he needs to intervene immediately.”

“Yes…..but not now. I need to be with my wife. Get Bronn, tell him that he needs to stand watch outside our door until I tell him otherwise”.

Jaime turned to leave as Tyrion crawled up onto the bed. He watched as Tyrion pulled the covers up over Sansa, sat down next to her, stroking her hair tenderly and kissed the top of her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Joffrey's assault

Sansa

Sansa didn’t know how long she lay with her head propped on Tyrion’s lap. Her hair was splayed over his lap, the intricately patterned blankets, pulled high around her neck, covering her exposed upper body. She still had on the heavy skirts she had been wearing the day before, although she had kicked off her little pumps beneath the covers. She didn’t want to move from her sheltered position.

She had drifted into a fitful sleep, waking from a night of wandering in a grey mist, traversing a maze of intimidating hedgerows blocking her way on either side, forcing her to follow a course towards some unnamed horror. With a start, Sansa suddenly awoke, to find Tyrion keeping a steady hold of her. He was making calming noises above her, the way a nursing mother may rock and sooth a disgruntled baby. When she had begun to cry, Tyrion had pulled her closer to him, resting her head against his chest, running his fingers through her hair. Sansa could feel her hot tears damping Tyrion’s chest, wetting the spattering of golden hair, leaving it damp and darker with jewels of moisture. She listened to the steady rhythm of his heart, relaxing her with its consistent thrumming beat. She breathed in his masculine scent, the smell she had come to associate with her husband. He always smelt like a combination of leather and red wine with underlying natural body cologne, it made Sansa feel warm and safe.

When her sobs had lessened and her breathing gained a softer measure, Tyrion had promised her that he would never let anything like yesterday happen to her again. He held her tighter as he had sworn to her, had sounded desperate and distressed as if he was pleading with her to believe him. She did believe him. She knew that the only reason that Tyrion was still here with her instead of beating down his father’s door as Jaime had suggested was to look after her and ensure she was ok. She would let him go soon enough but for now she wanted to be close to him, feeling the heat from his body and his arm protectively wrapped around her.

Sansa felt drained. When she had started crying, she had felt that she wouldn’t stop. The tears had fallen freely from her eyes, her breath hitching in fits, her shoulders shaking with the effort. But now she just wanted to put an end to her torture, she wanted to be far away from all the people who persecuted her, she never wanted to see Kings Landing again! Sansa wondered how people were happy living here. How could you live your life watching every step you made for fear of someone tripping you up? Sansa wished deep in her soul to return to Winterfell, she had always wanted to have a life like her mothers, wife to a strong, brave husband, mother to a crowd of energetic children, mistress to loyal household servants. She missed the bite of the cold as you stepped out into the court yard in the frosty blue light of the North, the warmth and softness of the furs that she had been accustomed to wearing all year round, the luxury of crawling into a stone heated bed and shutting out the coldness all around by burying yourself deep into the skins and pelts on the crib. But now, with Winterfell in ruins, she doubted she would ever have anywhere she would think of as home again.

The warm morning sun was just creeping over the rock ledge of the window to their bedroom, so she knew it was late into the morning. The busy sounds from below the window gently filled the air with a low indistinguishable buzz. Tyrion had refused anyone entry into their chambers, including the maid, so they had been left in peace, curled up in the bed since yesterday afternoon. Even though the hour was late, Sansa felt herself drifting back to sleep. She pulled Tyrion in closer, wrapping her arm over his hip and gave his chest a light kiss.

Tyrion

Tyrion was wracked with guilt. He kept replaying the images over and again in his head. He and Jaime had been joking about how poor the whores of Casterly Rock had become in Tyrion’s absence when they had unexpectedly turned the corner to see the horrific sight of Joffrey pinning Sansa to the wall. Tyrion’s eyes had instantly focused on his wife, broken and berated with her back to the wall, her gleaming, pale skin in stark contrast to the dull surrounds, her beautiful dress in tatters around her. The bile had immediately risen in his throat to see his leering bastard of a nephew humiliating his wife like that. He hated himself at that moment. His stunted arms and bandy legs preventing him from running a sword through her tormentor, battling off the cowardly knight who stood by watching as his king intended to rape an innocent girl. What would he have done, had Jaime not been with him? Yet again, Jaime had had to save him. He was an unworthy husband. He would have to have a constant guard with Sansa for when he was not around. And even when he was with her, he offered her little protection against the sadistic child-king. He checked himself, he had to pull himself out of this self-pity…..poor dear Sansa was the one who had suffered here, not himself. What he was feeling was just another reminder of his inadequate stature. He had been overcoming the same battle his whole life. He vowed to himself to be the strong husband she needed. If he couldn’t be physically strong for her, he would be there to support her mentally, emotionally, financially and in any other way that she needed. Sansa was the motivation Tyrion had been missing in his life to become the good strong lord he was capable of being. Although his wife was young, she had shown strength beyond all expectations time after time.

When the midday day sun was overhead, a knock on the door was followed by Bronn popping his head in. He advised that he was in need of a break but that Podrick would replace his shift. Tyrion asked one last favour of him before allowing him some much needed rest.

“Before you take your leave, would you be so good as to ask my brother to attend me? Tell him I intend to go to our father and wish him to sit with Sansa while I am gone”. Tyrion threw him a heavy leathern sack of gold.

“Tyrion, I really don’t need him here with me if Podrick is outside” and in a dropped voice, “I don’t know Ser Jaime well enough to be alone in our chambers with him. It really isn’t proper”

Tyron smiled down at her, “My sweet girl, contrary to popular belief, Jaime is one of the most honourable men I know and more importantly, the only one I would ever trust beside myself to keep you safe. I will not be gone long but I am going to go directly to my father and demand some resolution to this horrendous trial that he has played you into. I will fix this for you…..for us!”

Jaime took a further hour to arrive as Bronn had struggled to find him. In the meantime, Sansa changed into a simple day dress after her maid had finally been admitted to prepare her toilette arrangements. Tyrion too freshened himself up, donning his fine garments in preparation of talks with his father. Sansa settled on the lounge, tucking her feet up beside her, when Tyrion joined her, she settled her head against his shoulder. Tyrion inwardly smiled at the simple act of closeness that Sansa was now initiating. Jaime knocked on the door, waited a good thirty seconds and entered. He had obviously noted his previous error of intrusion. Jaime looked sombre but grand in his gold armour and brilliant white cape. He greeted the couple cordially. “Good day Little Brother, Lady Sansa.”

“Aww brother, I am glad you were able to come. I intend to speak to our father and would greatly appreciate it if you would stay with my wife until I can return. I do not anticipate being any longer than is necessary” Turning to Sansa before jumping from the chair “Sansa, I will not be gone long. And with Jaime here, I can be confident of your safety in my absence. I will return shortly” He kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door in a determined stride.

Sansa

Sansa shifted nervously in her seat as Jaime settled himself opposite her on the chair set up at Tyrion’s desk.

“Please relax Lady Sansa. When your mother released me from my imprisonment, I promised her that I would do everything in my power to return you and your sister to your home. Whilst I appreciate that taking you to Winterfell is now unlikely, I mean to fulfil my vow to protect you from any further harm, including any at the request of my…..nephew. As your sisters location, is at this point unknown, I will focus all my attention on you to try to accomplish at least half of the oath that I pledged to your late mother.”

“Thank you Ser Jaime but I trust that my lord husband will be able to protect me in any way that is required”, Sansa said coldly.

Tyrion may trust Jaime but she couldn’t, he was still Joffrey’s father and Cersei’s lover. It didn’t endorse Jaime’s character to her that of all the people for Jaime to love, he chose someone as cruel and spiteful as Cersei. These intricate relationships had confused Sansa when she had first arrived at Kings Landing but as her self-preservation had increased, she had learned that everyone here played these complicated games. All she could do to survive was to maintain minimum courtesies as taught by her Septa and keep as inconspicuous as possible. Being married to Tyrion had destroyed this plan however, being associated with someone so notorious in court left her constantly exposed. Something needed to change for their married life to continue.

“Be that as it may, I will keep my watch until I am satisfied that you are safe”.

Jaime picked up the chair, moving it closer to the door, taking his sword out and resting it across his lap, he took up the position of bodyguard. Sansa watched Jaime, not confident to relax around him but let her mind wander. Sansa sat in silence pondering the outcome of Tyrion’s meeting with Lord Tywin. Sansa knew that the Lord of Lannister was the only one that Joffrey was scared of but she was pessimistic over any significant change to arise from the conversation and wondered if she was to spend the rest of her life, safeguarded in a gilded cage, forever wishing to spread her wings.

Tyrion returned, his expression was guarded, making Sansa’s heart sink at the news he was to deliver. Tilting his head in acknowledgment of Jaime, Tyrion walked straight to Sansa. Taking her hands within his, he knelt before her.

“Sansa, I am not sure how you are going to react to what I am about to tell you. I believe this is the best that we could hope for…..My lord father considers that the strongest stance that he can take in this situation is for me to take up temporary Lordship of Casterly Rock. He has strongly emphasized that The Rock will never be mine but should I sire a male heir, Winterfell will be restored and that will become our home as Lord and Lady of Winterfell. His previous stipulation of conceiving within the designated time still stands but this buys us time in relative safety at a sufficient distance”

A couple of seconds passed without any reaction from Sansa. But as the meaning of what Tyrion had said settled, Sansa giggled. The noise surprised her. She hadn’t been gleeful for so long now she had almost forgotten what it was like. Forgetting Jaime’s presence in their chambers, Sansa slipped to the floor, kneeling before Tyrion. She took his face in her hands and kissed him, squarely and deeply on the mouth. She wanted to express every gratitude to him as her savior and pour every bit of that appreciation into this embrace. She mashed her lips down hard against Tyrion’s, for the first-time really expressing her desire. Tyrion responded hungrily to the kiss, startling her as he had always been very controlled with her in the past.

It was only when Jaime coughed and laughed behind them that Sansa pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really appreciate all your feedback! Thanks for reading my little story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff (just because I love a bit of PWP) before the journey to Casterly Rock

Sansa

Tyrion had started making plans immediately for their departure and Sansa couldn’t be happier. The maids had rushed around collecting their clothing, Tyrion’s books, Sansa’s jewelry and the many other comforts they kept around their chambers, carefully packing each piece against the impeding rough ride to Lannisport. She felt useless as Tyrion would not allow her to lift a finger, instead putting his leadership skills to good use by regimenting the organization of the scores of servants at their disposal. Although the plan was to make a quick getaway, the trunks were piling up, higher and higher as the horsemen failed to keep up with the frantic packing of the maids. They would make an excessive procession as they journeyed across the Westeros landscape, red banners a blazing, cutting a crimson scar across the scenery.

The spirit of the staff as well as the wedded couple was perceptibly elevated by the imminent journey. The aim to a speedy departure was to catch Joffrey and Cersei unawares and lessen their interference in the matter. Whilst Tyrion was certain that Cersei would be pleased at his removal from her presence, he was worried about Joffrey’s wrath when he discovered that Sansa was to be distanced from his clutches. Tyrion had advised her that they would be setting off at first light in the morning and anything that they didn’t have with them would be ordered in advance of their arrival at Casterly Rock. She was still getting used to the constant extravagances of the Lannisters’, it was so contrary to her frugal upbringing in Winterfell, that she felt wasteful a lot of the time in Tyrion’s presence.

The thought of the notorious rock was lurking at the back of Sansa’s mind. She pictured it as gloomy and desolate, an eerie outlook on a dead cliff, surrounded only by grey, bleak land and the black roaring ocean. She hoped that with her and Tyrion’s presence it would become more of a home than Kings Landing had ever been, after all, who knew how long it would take for her to produce a male heir to guarantee the return to her true home.

She found it hard to picture their children in her mind, she had never thought that she might be a mother at such a young age. When she tried to think of a future with Tyrion’s offspring she could not get past the thought that she would come to the same fate as his mother, dying in the agony of childbirth. She worried that if she were to carry a dwarf, her body would lose the fight of bringing the babe into life. But in moments of higher spirits, she believed that should she have the chance to be surrounded by little Wolves, any place would be happy.

To think that she would be outside of Joffrey’s reach made Sansa’s heart thump with excitement, anywhere would seem heavenly by comparison to her current surrounds. She hoped that once she was away from this diabolical place, her constant dualistic emotions would settle and she could start to get her head straight.

Tyrion

The chaos of the preparation had died away and they were finally left on their own to get as much sleep as possible before their trip. The commotion was still going on outside but with Bronn guarding the door, Tyrion was determined to shut the rest of the world out. Tyrion was keen to pick up from Sansa’s passionate kiss earlier but was unsure if his little wolf was only temporarily spirited by the news of their retreat and would resume her timid submission to his touches.

Looking around, the room was empty save for the bed. His massive wooden writing desk had been removed, his much worn, much loved leather reading chair was by now strapped to the back of a carriage. But looking to their crib, the thing that Tyrion’s heart loved most in the world lay waiting in their bed.

Closing the door behind him, Tyrion released a heavy sigh and proceeded to undress. He had pulled his thick leather boots from his feet when Sansa called his name. Looking up, Tyrion saw Sansa, removed from the covers, sat back with her bum on her heels, looking expectantly at him. He raised an eyebrow quizzically but walked casually over to the bed. As Tyrion took the final steps to perch on the mattress in front on Sansa, she slipped her nightclothes over her head, and settled back down into her previous stance. Her skin shimmered in the light, a rosy flush rising over her breasts, neck and face, Tyrion could just detect the nervous quiver of her hands as she placed them in a show of calmness on either side of her. Tyrion allowed his eyes to rove slowly over her body, starting at the slender line of her elegant neck, down to the prominent ridge of her collarbones, glowing almost white in the depleting light. Her pert breasts, tipped with their pink buds still soft in the warmth of the summer air, the delicate ribs beneath leading down to her tiny waist before the expanse of her womanly hips. Her thatch of hair was all but hidden from him in her current seated position but Tyrion’s eyes lingered here the longest, devouring the secret sight that only he had been privy to. When he raised his eyes back up to his wife’s face, her mouth played with a small smirk at the look of astonished appreciation on his face, she appeared to like the hungry look he was giving her.

Unexpectedly, Sansa leant towards him, taking his face in her hands in an exact mirror of their kiss earlier in the day. She was eager and forceful in her embrace, moving her hands to tangle into his curly hair. Tyrion was elated that the passion from earlier had not diminished and parted his lips to Sansa’s ministrations. Her breath was hot and sweet as it encapsulated him. She continued to crush her lips into his and when Tyrion slid his tongue past her slick teeth, to meet hers, she responded cautiously, attempting to echo his movements with her own. Tyrion caught Sansa’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting down with just enough pressure to make Sansa admit a squeal of surprise, she pulled away slightly from his proximity. Using the break in the kissing to further her seduction, Sansa moved her hands down Tyrion’s chest, taking either side of his shirt, she pulled it swiftly over his head. Tyrion was further amazed by his little Wolf as Sansa leant forward kissing his chest as her hands roved down his stomach to rest on the lip of his trousers. Sansa fumbled on the leather strings holding his trousers together, he had nothing beneath his breeches. Tyrion was achingly hard, straining for release, a small dark droplet seeping through the material as his eager cock leaked at the anticipation. Every bit of him was desperate for her touch, the nervous determination he saw in her eyes as she lifted her face upwards as the material was finally pulled apart, only increased the tingling he felt further. Tyrion shimmied back on the bed to release himself of his breeches before crouching before Sansa again, impatient for her advances to continue.

Sansa

Sansa’s previous nerves were subsiding. The thrumming sensation building in her bud was overpowering any anxieties she had. All she wanted was to touch her husband, feel him, please him, make his body sing the way hers did at his touch.

With Tyrion naked in front of her, Sansa inclined towards him and placed her lips on his. Her lips pressing more gently this time, she kissed the corners of his smile and gently pushed her tongue into his mouth. Placing the palm of her hand onto his belly, she traced her fingers through the light hair, noting the firmness of muscle beneath his soft skin. She could feel how clammy her hand was as she smoothly lowered it down his torso. Skimming over the covering of course hair, Tyrion’s breath hitched loudly as Sansa wrapped her fingers around his length. He was firm and hand to her touch. Sansa lowered her eyes to look at what she was doing, her pale fingers in stark contrast do the deep red of Tyrion’s manhood. She pulled her hand further along his length and over the purple tip, glistening with moisture. Tyrion’s groan as she touch the sensitive head, encouraged Sansa repeated the action, drawing her thumb over the leaking tip, spreading the fluid over the end, causing Tyrion’s cock to bounce against her hand. Sansa wrapped her fist back around his shaft, hoping that the noises her husband was making were due to pleasure. Ever so slowly, with a tight grip, she tugged up and down his length, causing more low growls from Tyrion.

Tyrion placed his hand over Sansa’s, with a gravelly voice Tyrion begged “Sansa……you……are going to kill me!”

Sansa looked up into his eyes, dark with an emotion she hadn’t seen before, momentary confusion blurring her confidence, “Am I not pleasing you?”

“Sansa! Gods! If you continue…..pleasing me, I may explode…..your touch….I cannot hold back much longer if you carry on”

Sansa smiled, relieved. Cautiously, she lifted Tyrion’s hand, unsure how to ask for what her body needed, she placed his hand onto her breast and kissed him. Taking this gesture as a switch in control, Sansa leant back, resting her hands on the bed, arching her body into Tyrion’s touch. Tyrion’s hand covered her breast, as he kissed along her jaw line, up onto her ear lobe, pressing delicate pecks into his sweet smelling skin. Tyrion inched closer to Sansa and with her still bowing towards him, pushed his knees apart, spreading her thighs to him.

Tyrion

Tyrion had never seen his wife look more beautiful, displayed in wanton desire before him. Her chest peaked for his touch, her thighs spread wide in front on him, her pink pussy, glistening within her red curls, begging for his touch. As Tyrion slid his hand along this gorgeous girls folds’, he was astonished to find her wet with excitement. He had done nothing more than kiss her and yet, here she was, ready for him. Had the control she felt as she had explored his body, resulted in this kind of enthusiasm in her? His cock leaped when he pushed his thumb into her, her warm wet pussy surrounding him. With his free hand, he gently pulled back the hood of her clit, revealing the enlarged, red shoot to his delicate touch. Tyrion spread the dampness from his thumb over her clit, causing Sansa to call out and squirm against his hand. Carefully tickling her sensitive nub, Sansa was quickly reaching her peak. Tyrion leant down, his chest flat against the bed and pulled Sansa’s hips towards his face, her womanly scent surrounding him, urging his cock to harden further beneath him. With her damp curls pressed against his nose, Tyrion sucked Sansa’s clit between his lips, running his tongue over the taut skin. Sansa’s moaning becoming louder as he continued the pressure, anyone in the hallway outside was bound to hear her frenzy.

Pulling himself up, Tyrion copied Sansa’s position, sitting back on his heels, he pulled Sansa on top of him, her thighs straddled either side of his. He kissed her firmly on the mouth, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. Holding himself around the base, Tyrion lowered Sansa’s hips onto himself, guiding his cock into Sansa’s slick folds.

Taking her hips in his hands, Tyrion directed his inexperienced wife’s hips into a rhythm above him. When Tyrion let Sansa find her own pace, her movements were clumsy at first but finding that by tilting her hips towards him, she could achieve the much needed contact her body craved, she began rubbing her bud against him, his name started to tumble from her lips again.

Tyrion was concentrating all his will on holding back until Sansa had reached her peak. Trying to push the tightening feeling of his balls and the pulsing of his cock as her walls clenched around him, to the back of his mind. He needed to hold on, he could feel she was close but no! he couldn’t think about that, couldn’t look at her writhing in bliss on his lap! Sansa ground her clit against Tyrion and her body began to shake, she called out his name and dug her nails into his shoulders and she came hard around him. The tight clamping against his cock, caused Tyrion to lose control. He managed three, fast, uncontrolled thrusts into her quivering body, before he felt his hot spunk pumping from him. He roared loudly, holding tight to her body, stilled inside her as he felt his cock softening inside her.

They remained, connected until Tyrion’s legs started cramping, shivering as their sweat cooled against their blushed skin. Sansa had never felt closer to her husband, looking into his sated eyes, she only saw his overflowing love for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please leave your comments.   
> I am so grateful for the time you have spent reading my story and for all the comments so far!


End file.
